Robert Daly
Robert Daly is the primary antagonist of the "USS Callister" episode of the Netflix anthology series Black Mirror. He is portrayed by Jesse Plemmons, who also plays Todd Alquist in the fifth season of Breaking Bad. Personality In real life, Robert Daly is very meek and socially inept, making him subject to humiliation by his co-workers. The treatment he receives on a daily basis carries into his personal life, where he's shown to be a vindictive, egotistical, megalomaniacal sociopath, who uses a modded version of a virtual-reality online game he created, Infinity, to live out a fantasy where he commands a spaceship and is unconditionally loved by his crew (comprised of digital clones of his co-workers). As the digital clones carry the memories of their real-life counterparts (essentially making them the same person), Daly gets much pleasure out of physically and psychologically torturing them, even going as far as to kill a virtual clone of one's son by ejecting him from an airlock when he refuses to bend to his will. History Robert Daly is a massive fan of the show Space Fleet, owning every episode on VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray. As the Chief Technical Officer of Callister Inc., he helped create the virtual-reality online multiplayer game Infinity. However, Daly's social awkwardness makes him an outcast amongst his fellow co-workers. Daly copes with this by stealing the DNA of his co-workers (through their trash) and uploading them as digital clones, complete with their personality and memories up until their inception, into a modded version of Infinity that he created modeled after Space Fleet. Using a vast number of powers he endowed to himself, Daly forces these clones to act as characters in his own game, ranging from his undyingly loyal crew to villains and grotesque aliens, threatening them with mutilation, disfiguration, and other forms of physical and psychological torture. A new employee, Nannette Cole, shows interest in Daly, claiming to wanting to work with him because of his coding abilities, though is warned by other co-workers to keep their distance. After hours, Daly steals Cole's DNA off of a coffee cup and uploads it into his game. Throughout her experience, the digital Cole shows great disdain towards Daly's attitude, and eventually convinces her other crew-mates to perform an elaborate mutiny that would delete themselves from existence (although freeing them from Daly's control) and also prevent him from creating more clones from their DNA. When the modded, normally-offline Infinity is connected to the internet for a system update, the digital Cole uses her own coding skills to access her real-life self's photo-sharing network account and use sexually explicit photos she had forgotten to delete to blackmail her into stealing their DNA samples and keep Daly from logging back into the game to buy them time to escape into a virtual wormhole (the visual representation of the update). Daly eventually catches on to their treachery and chases them on another spaceship, but fails to stop them as they escape through the wormhole. The update's firewall also deletes the modded game's code and disables his controls, leaving Daly inside the game and unable to log out, effectively deleting Daly's consciousness and rendering him comatose in the real world. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Science Fiction Villains